The Man in the Hanging Tree
by grim grace
Summary: "Maybe I'll be like that man in "The Hanging Tree'. Still waiting for an answer." 700 words per chapter. Gales account of The 74th Hunger Games at all the crucial moments. Please review, xx.
1. watcher

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognise. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins, and her brilliant, _brilliant _mind. I only hope that one day, someone will be writing that disclaimer about my own work.

**Nb. **Before I begin this, I need to clarify with you guys one thing. I ship Peeta/Katniss (_Peeniss, tee hee_) as hard (_oh god, the puns!_) as the best of them. This is not a story with a happy ending for Gale and Katniss. If that's what you're looking for, this is the wrong place to try and find it.

Got me? Excellent. Let's move on.

Now, as I've mentioned to many people in the past, despite my being a Peeniss shipper (_there really is no way to write that without getting a giggle from me_), I've always been interested in the character of Gale. And while I worship Suzanne Collins as a god, I always felt that I would have loved to learn more about him as a character. In order for me to explore this, I began to search this fandom for this fic (because I felt, _surely_ someone must have written it). I was unable to find one, and therefore, decided to write my own. (If I just missed it because I'm blind, please let me know. I'm really not trying to tread on anyone's toes here).

So here it is.

Each chapter will be a (roughly 700 word) story about Gales feelings in the important parts of The Hunger Games (the 74th Hunger Games, to be more precise), except for this one, which is an introduction. I guess I'll split them up into Parts, as was done in the book. I am not trying to retell the story, so I'll leave most of the narrative about Katniss specifically out. I'm really looking more at the way Gale reacts to watching it.

**.:.**

"_I wonder what Gale made of the incident for a moment and then I push the whole thing out of my mind, because for some reason Gale and Peeta do not coexist well together in my thoughts." –_Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games, page 238,

**.:.**

Gale Hawthorne wasn't one to watch the games.

He supposed, rather bitterly, that they actually found it enjoyable in the Capitol. Maybe even in the classier of Districts (one, two, three—maybe even four). Everyone knew the reality of the games out in the distant districts. They knew that the Capitol, to add to the grief and fury of the districts who were forced to sacrifice two of their children every year, made them watch it as a game just to make their message clear.

The districts had no power. If the Capitol was able to steal two children every year and broadcast it for the whole of Panem to see, then how could they?

So, Gale refused. He would not watch it. Not the children who had gone—it got harder every year, when he began to really recognise the faces of those who had gone. He was getting older—the odds were always more likely to go to an older child.

He recognised their absence far more acutely.

It was a rebellion that few knew about, if you could even call it that. While you were expected to _want _to watch the games, there were only a few sessions that were absolutely compulsory. The Reaping was one of them.

But the Capitol couldn't ask every citizen of the country to abandon their work and their families just to watch their friends being murdered, could they? After all, if that happened, the Capitol would lose the imports that they gained from the districts. And where would they be without their coal?

So, Gale did not watch the games.

Instead, he would steal outside the fence with Catnip. They used to spend hours out there when the broadcasts were on. Katniss had once tried to being Prim with her, hoping to spare her younger sister of the horrors of the game. The young girl was too young to be in the Reaping, but she had eyes—and everyone saw the terror in watching children killing other children to survive.

"She doesn't need that on her conscience," Katniss had told him once, while plaiting Prim's hair in the courtyard. It was a day far away from the Reaping—maybe months. The last games were over, and they had a blissful few weeks to try and forget about their position on the bottom of the food chain.

Still, Prim refused. She feared the forest more than she feared the television screen. And besides, Prim would always argue. Someone needed to stay home and look after their mother. Gale would never tell Katniss, but he was glad that Prim didn't come. In same way, he viewed the forest as their escape—the place where it was just the two of them. Gale and Catnip. Catnip and Gale.

It wasn't that he wanted Prim to have to endure watching the games, he decided. It was just that having her with them would change the place—and he liked it just the way it was.

He didn't really know what it was that made him feel that way—but it was how he felt, and he kind of liked the feeling.

Because when it was just him and Katniss in the forest, he could forget about those forty-two pieces of paper that might condemn him this year.

He knows she feels the same way. Catnip, that is. Katniss Everdeen. She's his best friend, and he finds comfort from it in the same way she does. They have both lost their father's—and having each other is a welcome relief. They were more than just friends. There was something more important than just having a friend.

They had someone to count on, in each other. They had allies.

He thinks, one night, that maybe she's the most important person in his life. Maybe, if he really had to, he could run away with her and just be content with that. Content having her at his side. That night, he'd shaken the thought from his head, ashamed for disregarding his family and hers in such a way.

But sometimes, he wonders. What if...?

Gale Hawthorne will have to watch the games this year. How could he not?

**.:.**

Word count: On the dot 700 word, (SO not including my colossal introduction authors note. I'm surprised you had the energy to get this far).

**A/N: **Reviewers get Peeta Mallark (or Gale, if that what they want) covered in icing sugar and strawberries (AND NOTHING ELSE.)

K, maybe not. But, feel free to take that fantasy and do with it what you will.

(Yum :P)

Seriously though folks. Thoughts? Queries? Comments? Don't favourite or alert without reviewing! I'll know if you do!

xx

**.:.**

_Next: The Reaping_


	2. reaping

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognise. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins, and her brilliant, _brilliant _mind. I only hope that one day, someone will be writing that disclaimer about my own work.

**Nb. **Same deal. Roughly 700 words, about Gale's perspective at all the major parts of the Hunger Games.

Big thanks to _Green-Eyed-Rose, Perriwinkle Padfoot, Gl33k, Ellenka _and _bookwork600_ for the first five reviews!

**.:.**

The Reaping

**.:.**

The reaping wasn't what he expected.

Well, of course it wasn't.

To be honest, he was barely paying attention to the female tribute. Posy wasn't old enough to be in the running, and he only really minded that Katniss didn't go. He didn't like standing there, thinking about all the girls he knew who would surely die early if they were selected. Instead, he focused on the way that Katniss looked in her dress—sure, she was his friend, but he was also a red-blooded eighteen year old male and, come _on._

So he was focused on her, instead of the oddly dressed woman with the Capitol accent as she pulled the slip of paper out. There was only one name in his head as he awaited the words that would break the silence.

The whole district held its breath.

So, sure, maybe the Reaping wasn't exactly what he'd expected.

But he sure as hell wasn't surprised.

Because that was just how his life worked. His dad first, and now Katniss. Because, of course she would always volunteer for Prim when she could. Until the day she turned nineteen she would have volunteered—and after that, she would have figured out some other way to do it.

Now, all he can hope for is that she reaches seventeen.

He wants to react the way Prim does. He wants to scream and clutch at the end of her dress until she stops and realises that, yes, she can stay. They'll find a way to let her stay. But he doesn't. Instead, he does what he knows he needs to, and scoops Prim up in his arms. She's light—but difficult. She'd trying, scratching, biting to get to her sister.

He catches her eye and knows that that isn't an option. He'll do is what necessary—the unspoken agreement that the two of them had.

_If you get taken, I'll take care of them. _

He doesn't care when the boy is called up.

Okay. No.

Of course he cares. He cares every single time someone has to sacrifice their lives for this disgusting power play.

By the time the second name is being called, it's just that he's got Prim to look after now. She's fallen silent in his arms, but tears are streaming down her cheeks and she's shaking as though she's been caught in a snow storm. And Gale is so preoccupied making sure that she stays as calm as possible, and trying to calm himself down, and scanning the crowd for Katniss's mother, so he can look after her too that he isn't really listening when the name is called.

It is only after the young blonde boy is called up, and the look of terror spreads across the blonde kid's face, that it occurs to him that it could have still been him. A part of Gale that should have felt that ever constant pity for the boy instead screams at him to feel jealous. He should be up there with her, dealing with this as was necessary and watching her back, like he always does.

But that isn't an option in these games.

The hunger games weren't about triumph over adversity in any sense of the word. Even the victor is beaten—rising above the bloodied corpses of children, broken and hated by eleven of the twelve districts and half of their own. He can't go in there, because to get back out, he would have to kill her.

He wonders vaguely if he could do it.

Kill her.

He would, he decides. He's glad that he hasn't been chosen. It would be the hardest decision he would ever have to make. He'd have to face it when he returned.

But he'd make the decision after she did.

After she made the decision to try kill him. She would in the end. Make that decision. Nothing was more important to her than her family. She'd promise him that she would look after his family, and then she'd stick an arrow in his eye.

She'd do it with tears running down her face, but she'd do it nonetheless.

He only hopes that she is as indifferent to the blonde boy as he is.

**.:.**

**A/N: **Thoughts? Queries? Comments?

Let me know **xx**

**.:.**

****_Next: Remember, I—_


	3. remember

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognise. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins, and her brilliant, _brilliant _mind. I only hope that one day, someone will be writing that disclaimer about my own work.

**Nb. **Same deal. Roughly 700 words, about Gale's perspective at all the major parts of the Hunger Games.

The awkward moment when you realise your search for fics like this one was accidentally filtered through the 'complete' section. Turns out, these fics are everywhere. I hope you guys don't think I've stolen an idea from someone. :/

Thanks to _bookworm600, PeriwinklePadfoot, soccerislife14, Funkypurplerhino, KialaniEvans, Ellenka, xmidnightwalktzx _and _gl33k _for reviewing chapter two. Keep it up guys! :)

**.:.**

Remember, I—

**.:.**

They make him wait in a waiting room.

He'd never really had his doubts about why they called it a waiting room—but seriously, he gets it already. He's waiting. Where the hell is the _'let me in this freaking second before I punch a hole in the wall or worse your face'_ room? Because Gale wants to be in that room.

Or, if that doesn't work, maybe the room that Katniss is in?

Just so that, you know, he's not stuck in the freaking _waiting room _any more.

It's a middle room, he noticed. Two doors, one heading to the left, and the other to the right. He's sitting on the left side of the room, in a badly made chair that any girl other than Katniss wouldn't sit on for fear of spiders.

He's not making that up, either. Katniss's other guest is the Mayor's daughter—the one he tore into earlier, he notes—and she's decided to stand, instead of sit in the similar chair beside him. She's looking at him with an irritated expression and for a moment Gale thinks it's because of what he said this morning, and he's about to launch into a tirade about how unfair it is that Katniss had to volunteer for a twelve year old when she has so much less votes than everyone—but then he realises it's just because he's been tapping his foot impatiently.

She's not going to vocalise her problems, he knows. He's got this whole intimidating thing going quite well for him.

He decides to ignore her and keeps tapping. One, because he's stressed and there's nothing else that he can do, and two, because the system _is _unfair, and she benefits from it, so she deserve to be a little irritated by his tapping foot.

He's sitting opposite two other boys—one his age, and the other a bit older. He knows them both better than he knows the tribute. They're both bakers, and he finally remembers where he recognised the blonde kid from.

They're sitting next to a man—the one who gave him a loaf of bread for a squirrel that very same morning. He looks pale—of course he looks pale—and he's staring vacantly at the door to Katniss's room. Gale supposes that he's just so out of it he doesn't know where he's looking.

The door opposite him opens, and the angry baker's wife invites her two other sons to come inside, leaving her husband out. As soon as their door is closed again, he leaps to his feet and heads towards Katniss's door.

Almost prophetically, her door opens then too. Prim and her mother walk out, and Gale can hear Katniss yelling at them, "I love you, I love you!"

Before Gale can even protest, the baker has slipped inside and closed the door behind him, leaving Gale a few mere minutes to ponder that one.

While he does, he continues tapping his feet.

"I'm next," Madge Undersee says quickly.

Gale's expression turns thunderous. "You are not, you stupid—" he is in the middle of saying this when she calmly interrupts him.

"You've been tapping your foot like a morphling addict." He goes to protest but she presses on, ignoring him. "You've only got a short time with her. You need a minutes to sort yourself out. You need to say the right thing."

Gale deflates slightly and leans back in his chair. It takes quite an effort to force his foot to stop moving, and when he does, the room falls eerie quiet. The door to Katniss opens again, and the Baker slips out. Within seconds he is in with his own son, and Madge has taken his place behind the door.

Like Madge had said, he finds he has no time. In what feels like seconds, she is out of the door, and wishing him luck with a look in her eye.

His conversation with Katniss is even quicker. She wants to make sure her family is going to be looked after, and that Gale will do everything that he promises when they joked about it in the woods. In no time at all, he is being forced out by the peacekeepers.

"Remember, I—"

**.:.**

**A/N: **Now I know that those words have been subject to a lot of question since Gale almost tried to say them. I didn't want to cause an uproar, so I left it up to you lot again.

Thanks for the response though guys. This chapter is a little longer than usual. 710 words, this time. But I think, as long as I get somewhere between 650 and 750 I'm good. (Phew, made it :P)

Review please. **xx**

**.:.**

_Next: Opening Ceremony_


	4. open

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognise. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins, and her brilliant, _brilliant _mind. I only hope that one day, someone will be writing that disclaimer about my own work.

**Nb. **Same deal. Roughly 700 words, about Gale's perspective at all the major parts of the Hunger Games.

Thanks to _gl33k, Ellenka, KialaniEvans, PerriwinklePadfoot _and _bookworm600 _for reviewing the last chapter. Anyone want to join them in doing so for this one?

**.:.**

Opening ceremony

**.:.**

He'd never really understood the opening ceremonies. It was like they were pulling their tributes out, like old toys, and then throwing them at each other to see which heads fell off first. Katniss had once told him about a game Prim had played with a friend.

"She does this thing," Katniss had begun, not quite sure how to explain it. "She has a townie friend, and they play with dolls whenever Prim's not with the cat or her goat. They dress them up, make them go to a ball, and then, Prim says, her friend always makes something dramatic happen—so that the dolls are scared and have to run away."

She'd stared at Gale in confusion, as he listened.

"I mean," she'd said after a moment's thought. "Why does Prim need more things to scare her? Aren't there enough already?"

Yeah, Gale decides. This is kind of like that.

But, he supposes, he's sure that Capitol has thought of that. Dressing children up—making the games look appealing to the citizens of the Capitol who weren't fully aware of everything that was going to happen. Of how much of an impact it was going to have.

But he's seen these before. Compulsory, like the reaping, so he was forced to be sitting in the square, balancing on the railing of a balcony with Posy at his feet. His mother is standing with his brother and Prim and Prim's mother.

He wonders, vaguely, if Katniss is going to be naked, covered in coal dust.

He isn't prepared at all to see her when she does come out on her chariot. His first thought, along with the rest of District 12, is that obviously they've decided to get rid of the worst district first. It must have been difficult to do outside the games, but is there really any other reason for them to be on fire?

Well, maybe the rest of the district hadn't thought exactly that.

But they'd definitely been as perplexed as he had been by the flames that licked at her skin and Peeta's (he knew the name now—it had been broadcast enough with hers for him to be able to remember it). They probably hadn't thought the same cynical thoughts as a first assumption.

Still, it takes the district a moment to realise that the fire is manufactured. In fact, if the way that Katniss is smiling is any indication—it might even be comforting—a nice feeling. Caressed by cold fire.

But still. This isn't what _Gale _is thinking about.

He's thinking about why on earth Katniss is holding Peeta Mellark's hand, and why she seems to happy about it. The people around him are softened by it—and he notes as Katniss's mother shares a fond smile with Peeta's father, maybe even comforted. They are together—they are displaying a unity.

Gale can see the tightness with what Katniss is holding on. Everyone else took it for what it looked like. Just two tributes holding hands.

Gale knew what it was. It was a land line. Something that grounded them both as they were on this surreal journey.

Gale wishes he was the one holding her hand, if only he could be grounded. It's impossible to think that at this very minutes, Katniss is in the Capitol. But there she is—primped and preened and with skin cleaner than he's ever seen. He notes again that she is far more than he'd expected. She just keeps surprising him.

But this is the reality. They are both under the same sky. The same sun and moon light the way, and the same stars map out their world. They're not that far away. And yet, as he watches the screen, he couldn't feel more distant.

Katniss turns her head, her glowing smile and blows a kiss right to the camera.

It hits him like a bullet.

**.:.**

**A/N: **I feel I'm getting too dramatic. Feedback on that would be awesome. :/ ...

Also, regarding feedback, guys. 182 people read chapter three between yesterday and today. Five people reviewed.

Now, I don't want to do the math, but you can feel free to, and tell me what percentage of the readership is taking the time to give feedback.

Thoughts, guys? It doesn't actually take long at all, and as I'm sure you all know, reviews are what this site thrives on. Give it a try this time? Please **REVIEW. **

Anyway, I'm going to try and update every day. It's not that difficult to write 700 words a day.

It can be a 'routine' for me.

Just think, every day I update, is a day closer to the 23rd of March. I predict that by the 30th (my birthday) I will have seen it at least twice.

Lol. **xx. **(don't favourite or alert without a review).

**.:.**

_Next: Ceremony Feast_


	5. empty

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognise. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins, and her brilliant, _brilliant _mind. I only hope that one day, someone will be writing that disclaimer about my own work.

**Nb. **Same deal. Roughly 700 words, about Gale's perspective at all the major parts of the Hunger Games.

Thanks to _Ellenka, xmidnightwaltzx, KialaniEvans, April (my anonymous reviewer), Pakshalika, drali11, bookworm600, Roxanne joy, Gl33k, cherri0196 _and _Flamepawesome_ for reviewing to last chapter. Awesome response guys! (ps. You make me very happy :P)

**.:.**

Ceremony Celebrations

**.:.**

Along with the other eleven districts, District 12 is made to celebrate once the opening ceremony is finished. Gale is still feeling numb, reeling from seeing her look so different. He regrets that, if that is the last time he sees her before she stars fighting for her life, she didn't look like herself.

But, a feast in District 12 is certainly nothing to be excited about. Held in the courtyard in front of the Mayor's house, a large table is set up in the middle, and it is to the different families to bring one thing to share with the rest. As was to be expected, Gale had gone hunting earlier, and his family was happy to offer a young, fat rabbit to the group.

Prim and her mother aren't expected to bring anything, but they do. Gale has given them the second rabbit that he caught today, and sure enough, it is sitting at the head of the table, company to a large, warm loaf of bread.

Prim and her mother stand awkwardly beside the Baker and his family, and again Gale wonders.

He pushes the questions from his mind when it is time to eat. While District 12 was usually a group of subdued people, happy to mind their own business, they are always happier at this celebration, then when they are watching the reason to have it. It is a way to forget that they are embroiled in this mess. It's a way to avoid thinking about Peeta and Katniss.

His gaze flicks to their families, and he swallows. The guilt that he couldn't summon at the reaping is inside of him now, eating away at every other emotion.

He tries to turn it off.

Tonight, he's to be looking after Rory, Posy and Vick. His mother is working on keeping Katniss's mother company, and he doesn't want his siblings disrupting that. Because of that, he finds Prim in his company as well. She always used to get along wit Posy, but he can't help but think that tonight, she is there for his company, not his sisters.

Her small hand sits snug in hers. Aside from her mother, she knows that he is the only other one as worried about Katniss as she is, and she seems to think that he needs help, and funnier still, that she can provide it.

Funnier than all of that combined is the fact that she can. His grip around her small hand tightens slightly, before he reaches down and sets her on the rail that he'd been sitting on earlier. She is higher than his eye level now, and she smiles down at him. It's amazing how she can still smile like this.

He smiles back because he feels she deserves it.

"You think she'll be alright, don't you?" she finally asks, her voice shaky.

Gale grips the rail on either side of her tighter, and struggles not to frown. Of course he can't think about that. He has to believe that she can—even though he's seen the other contestants in the ceremony and he can see so many of them hurting her.

But he won't burden Prim with that. If Katniss ever did return, she'd never forgive him for doing anything to Prim.

It takes him too long to respond, thought, and tears fill up in Prim's eyes.

Hastily, he makes his decision. He's thinking so much about making sure that she doesn't cry that he doesn't think about what he does next. He brings his hands up to cup either side of her small face, and forces a smile onto his features.

"I think she's a strong, stubborn girl, who loves you more than anything in the world, and is going to do everything she possibly can to come home to you. To us, even."

The cheesy words that don't promise anything convince the young girl. She bring her hands up to his and she smiles at him a watery smile. He smile broadens into a grin—so naturally it almost feels like he doesn't have a reason not to. It's easier the second time. She's good at that.

It makes him feel better, somehow.

**.:.**

**A/N: **I liked this one more than I liked the last chapter. I think it's less dramatic, more true to the character. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. I'm thinking I might try to slip some more humour in. Not just the 'me Gale, you stoopid, I'm angry' humour either. This is a very dark fic. :/

Then again, how light can it be with content matter as strong as this?

However, I feel like this is the first chapter that is kind of alternate. We didn't have any idea that this sort of 'ceremony' happened from S. Collins. I dunno. I call on 'artistic licence'. :S

EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN. The response was so amazing all of a sudden, and you've made me realise that all I really have to do to get you guys to review is ask.

BUT, I will not disregard all those readers who continued not reviewing. I speak now, to my entire audience...

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. Reviews are my life force. I live off them. If I could, I would go out hunting for them with an arrow and bring them home to feed my family.

:P :P :P

**xx**

**.:.**

_Next: Scores _


	6. score

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognise. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins, and her brilliant, _brilliant _mind. I only hope that one day, someone will be writing that disclaimer about my own work.

**Nb. **Same deal. Roughly 700 words, about Gale's perspective at all the major parts of the Hunger Games.

Thanks to _Reinaborg, Green-eyed-rose, Flamepawesome, Ellenka_ and _Gl33k _for the five reviews of last chapter.

**.:.**

Scores

**.:.**

Watching the broadcast of the scores isn't compulsory, but he does it anyway. It's a tedious process, since district twelve is at the very end, but he doesn't want to risk missing hers, so he endures them all.

He appraises the good looking blonde when her picture appears. Her name is beside it. Glimmer. Oh _god. _

He looks around to make sure that everyone else finds the name as tedious as he does. From their place at Katniss's small window, in her house at the seam, they can see the large screen that has been put in place in the middle of the street. Being inside, with the extra people filling the small space (his mother, Vick, him, Posy and Rory), means that they're marginally warmer than everyone else watching. It's easy to find warmth with a group of people in an enclosed space.

Sure enough, everyone—well, those three of them who understand (his mother and Katniss's mother)—are as frustrated by the names of the Careers as he is. She can see that Katniss's mother has clenched his mother's hand in hers as they wait to see what Katniss's score will be.

He doesn't know if he wants it to be high or low.

Low and the others will think she's easy pickings. They will kill her early so that she can be out of the way. Out of the way so that they can focus on the more difficult players.

High is just as bad, though. High and they'll not underestimate her. They'll see her as dangerous and they will bring their A-game with them to eliminate her. Early or late, they'll target her. She'll be targeted the minute her foot leaves the pressure platform.

Of course, Prim is watching with keen eyes. She's staring at the screen, ignoring Posy's attempts to distract her. While his siblings understand the seriousness of this moment, they are not nearly as invested in it as the rest of them. A part of them maybe comprehends that Katniss won't return—but not enough that they understand why, or the horrors of how.

Prim gets it though. She knows what happens—because this was her first reaping, and Gale could remember how, at twelve, everything that kids said was about the Games. About how they hope not to be reaped, and if they were, how they'd become a victor. It's all empty, and the fear is evident in every face, but it's still talk. It's even maybe a little exaggerated.

He suddenly decides.

He wants the score to be high. Even if they know her—know that she's a threat and that she's dangerous, they'll be wary of her. Being a threat was good, as far as he was concerned. He supposed she could have played the weakling card—like that girl from a couple of years back—but that was a onetime trick. They'd be expecting it now.

This time, it's Peeta first. Gale wonders, entirely off topic for a moment, thinking why the girls were always reaped first—but the boys were the ones who were first to be scored. Still, he doesn't give it much thought and instead focuses on the flashing number, across his picture.

And eight.

Good. Someone to be weary of, Gale thinks, as though he is another tribute. He wouldn't disregard the baker's son, if he were in the arena with him.

Still, Gale thinks, he could take him. He'd get at _least _a ten if it were him.

Then it is Katniss's turn. Like every time recently, the picture of Katniss sends his head whirling for a moment, before he regains control. Again she is pretty and primped and beautiful and he doesn't really know what to think. He focuses on the number.

_Eleven. _

Well, he thinks with a smirk on his face. 'Atta girl.

**.:.**

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter. Again, feedback is a yes! Thanks for reading ;)

PS. Reviews, guys? What happened? I think I'm going to wait until I have 50 reviews for the story before the next chapter. Yeah. I'm holding it for ransom. I'm as bad as President Snow... :/ BUT that isn't going to stop me.

**xx**

**.:.**

_Next: Katniss's interview_


	7. hers

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognise. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins, and her brilliant, _brilliant _mind. I only hope that one day, someone will be writing that disclaimer about my own work.

**Nb. **Same deal. Roughly 700 words, about Gale's perspective at all the major parts of the Hunger Games.

**.:.**

Katniss's Interview

**.:.**

Again, he has to endure the others to get to her. She's not last this time (thank god) but still, the wait seems harder this time. More real.

For one, he can see her. He can see her, sitting in the stage in another of her beautiful flaming dresses and she looks as amazing as she has since the reaping. His mother had used this as a point of comfort ("See, Gale. She's right there. She's safe." She leaves out mentioning that this is the last time he was see her as such. The next time the screen capture's Katniss, she will be fighting for her life).

But he can't see it that way. He knows where she will be soon and he can't bring himself to forget. Seeing her there, on the stage, shining, glowing, makes this real. She will be there soon, in the arena, and there's nothing that he can do about it.

He can't help her.

For the moment, there's only one boy who can, and he's sitting next to her.

She's sitting next to him. They glance at each other every now and again, and it sets Gale's teeth on edge. Can't she see what he's doing? This is a tactic, he knows it. Manipulating, scheming—the baker's son was taking his place—taking _Gale's_ place—and using it to his advantage.

If Katniss keeps being so dependent on this boy, she'll die quickly.

Gale busies himself glaring at the boy on the screen-who the camera's flick to more often this time, because of their famous status and their amazing costumes. He's not sure if District twelve has ever gotten this much attention before. At least, not since Haymitch Abernathy won the Quarter Quell.

Still, he is so distracted by glaring at Peeta, that it is only the dull interviewer's introduction that captures his attention. They're calling her.

They're calling _her. _

Caesar Flickerman (the blue haired interviewer has a name as intolerable as himself) says something to her—words that Gale disregards because he is so anxious to hear her voice again.

As if her voice would make any of this better.

_The lamb stew. _

Gale notes that her eyes flick to the audience before she responds. No one else would have noticed, but again Gale feels a thrill of jealousy run through his spine. She's relying on someone—someone who isn't the baker, and isn't _Gale—_to help her through this, and the thought makes him angry.

What's worse is that it must be a person from the Capitol. Who else would she know in the audience? He can see Abernathy on the other side, seated with the other mentors, watching her intently. They're reactions were filmed for the crowd's enjoyment as well. So it's not Abernathy that she's getting help from. And it's not the baker.

And it's not him.

Gale clenches his fists. No one else has noticed her nervousness, or his reaction to it. She is trying to be herself, he notes dully, but she couldn't be failing more.

She stands and grins and twirls in her dress.

Gale wants to vomit because it just isn't her. Where is his friend? His hunting partner? The girl he... no. He mustn't let thoughts like that into his head. They would discuss it when she got back.

_If. _

The interviewer is asking about the reaping now—about Prim and about why she'd volunteered for the games. The answer is obvious, isn't it? Gale thinks derisively. It's love. And it always has been love.

Maybe they don't understand love in the Capitol.

Gale stops thinking about this when the interviewer asks Katniss the next question. He asks about Prim and what she said to her after the reaping. It sends him reeling—thinking about, dwelling on the things that he said to her. He promised to keep her family safe, and he promised to look after himself.

Her response makes Prim tear up beside him, and he holds her in his arms. She seems to find solace there, clutching onto the scratchy material of her shirt the same way that Katniss has been holding on to the baker's son's hand.

_I swore I would. _

He tightens his grasp around Prim. Because he swore too.

**.:.**

**A/N: **Not sure how I feel about this chapter. :S Hum. Maybe some feedback would be good? I had my first day of orientation today and university and, needless to say, it was totally and completely terrifying.

Some reviews to make me feel better?

**xx**

**.:.**

_Next: Peeta's interview_


	8. his

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognise. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins, and her brilliant, _brilliant _mind. I only hope that one day, someone will be writing that disclaimer about my own work.

**Nb. **Same deal. Roughly 700 words, about Gale's perspective at all the major parts of the Hunger Games.

**.:.**

Peeta's Interview

**.:.**

Gale has always had a hard time, and often complained about his situation. The seam wasn't great and he would love to wake up every day to his father's grinning face.

Still, he's never wanted to be anyone else. He'd like to change his circumstances, but for the moment, being Gale Hawthorne is good.

As has become the usual whenever Peeta Mellark steps into his line of sigh, Gale's gut swells with some emotion that he can't quite put his finger on. He's glad that Peeta was picked instead of him. The thought makes his guilty, and the acceptance of that feeling guiltier still. But he can't change the facts. And the facts are that it will be far easier for Katniss to kill Peeta than it would have been to kill him.

But that relief isn't it. He's felt the relief before. The pure, unadulterated, shameful glee that comes with knowing that it isn't you who will be corrupted. It isn't you that will be shaped into a murderer this time, and now? It won't ever be Gale.

This was his last reaping. The only thing that makes Gale feel guilty about that is the fact that Katniss is probably going to die this time. (Except, Gale hasn't really accepted that possibility. He can't imagine a world that doesn't have her in it, so he doesn't try to. In fact, Gale thinks, if Katniss does die, it will take a long time afterwards for him to accept that she won't be coming back.)

He'll see it on the screen though.

The thought makes him want to launch himself at one of the peacekeepers, and pummel them as best he can until they put a bullet through his brain.

But he can't do that. He promised his family, and Prim. Katniss needs him there to look after them when she can't.

So to forget that fury, Gale focuses on the kid. Peeta Mellark. The town boy who bakes good bread, and has always been too quiet for it to be totally real, you know? Say what you wanted about his mother, there was something about the blonde boy that was likeable, yet terrifying at the same time.

No one else felt that terror, though. At least, Gale doesn't think so.

And Gale can't figure out why he thinks of Peeta Mellark as the enemy. Sure, he's Katniss's competition—he's one of twenty three people in the way of her coming home to him. But that makes him Katniss's enemy.

Not Gales.

So why does his very name sit so uncomfortably in his mind?

It's odd, watching him. Peeta is sitting on the stage, in the same fire themed clothing that he and Katniss have shared since the Reaping. At least he's not twirling on the stage. Gale can't get that image of Katniss out of his head.

There must be a girl.

It's the mention of girls that catches Gale's ear. Because even though Gale has always had attention from girls, and never cared less, it wasn't as though he wasn't aware of the girls in the district. He could still remember his friend—a young man who disliked hunting but worked in the mines to support his family—had told him that that was why people thought Peeta Mellark was a bit off. He never showed any interest in girls, at all. It led to rumours, but Mellark's total lack of reaction meant that it wasn't really good gossip, and it was quickly forgotten.

So no. It's not the mention of girls. It's Mellark's response.

_There is this one girl. _

No there isn't. He would have known if there was. And he's not just saying it. He's watching Peeta's interview in the square—he'd left his family after Katniss's interview, not wanting to hear their questions—and he can now see similar looks of confusion on the faces around him.

In fact, he can even see Peeta's brother in the corner. Petrach is staring at the screen, a look of horror on his face, shaking his head slowly.

Maybe there is a girl.

In the next couple of seconds, Gale suddenly realises why he really couldn't care less about Mellark. Maybe it's the fact that Katniss is blushing—a result of him declaring his love for her to all of Panem—and Katniss _never _blushes. Maybe it was because with Peeta's declaration, comes the internal epiphany that Gale has never been able to understand when it came to Katniss Everdeen.

Gale doesn't think he's ever wanted to be anyone else in his life. Except for right now.

**.:.**

**A/N: **This one is over a hundred words longer than it should be. But I figured, you guys wouldn't mind, since it's one of those super important moments that make you want to scream and cry and explode all at the same time (seriously, you should have seen me when I read that moment for the first time in the books. I legitimately felt as though I would just implode of excitement).

Please review. This is a big one, and I couldn't make it come out how I wanted (the reason why this chapter is a little late.) I need feedback people. I thrive on it.

**xx**

**.:.**

_Next: The 74__th__ Annual Hunger Games_


	9. begin

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognise. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins, and her brilliant, _brilliant _mind. I only hope that one day, someone will be writing that disclaimer about my own work.

**Nb. **Same deal. Roughly 700 words, about Gale's perspective at all the major parts of the Hunger Games.

**.:.**

The 74th Annual Hunger Games

**.:.**

Gale almost considers not watching the rest of the games. Images of Katniss's reaction to Mellark's declaration of love are still burned into his retinas. Surely, if Gale had said the same thing to her, then he would have had the same reaction. Her eyes had widened in pure shock as it had dawned on her what the boy was saying. Then the blush had crept up onto her cheeks and Gale had seen it. In her eyes.

He'd begged her not to buy into it. To ignore the blonde haired bakers son and run fom the stage. To keep those mental barriers that she loved to haul high, tall and strong—and not believe the kid's words. It was a ploy.

It had to be.

But he didn't see that in her eyes when he looked. Instead, he saw something far more terrifying.

Acceptance.

Now, he didn't know what had gone on behind closed doors—before or after Mellark's announcement to Panem, but it didn't matter. She'd accepted it—that Mellark loved her and now it's all that Gale can think about.

If he'd said it to her, would he have seen the same look in her eyes? If he'd said it to her, would she had accepted him?

He didn't want to look at her eyes again—he didn't want to see how she would look at him now. So he thinks about not watching the Games any more. About running off to their spot in the forest and waiting it out.

But then the call is made, and the district is being told to gather in front of the screens. And Gale doesn't even think about it. Because could he really have her running into what would surely be the hardest task of her entire life—without him there, egging her on, wishing her luck and being the voice she needed to have in her head?

No. That was the answer, and there was no way that he would abandon her. Not the way that Mellark would as soon as the stakes got high. When choosing between himself and Katniss, Gale knew who the boy would chose.

Love only went so far, you know.

He watches as each contestant is raised into the arena, and makes the quick judgements that everyone is making about this year's terrain. A forest—good. Katniss was good with trees, and if she made it there quickly enough, then she'd be safe for at least the first day.

He then checks cornucopia. It's probably easier for the audience to know what is there, than it is for the tributes. There is a long, zoomed glance at the contents and Gale has gotten a good look at the bow and arrow by the time the screen finally back out.

Then it shows the tributes. Obviously the camera's have managed to get an angle where you can were both Peeta and Katniss. It was hard to do—the two of them have been placed pretty far away from each other—but it works for the cameras. On one side, there is Katniss, who is scanning the area just as Gale has been doing. She's looking at all her options, and Gale can see the clogs turning in her head as she thinks about the decisions she has to make in the next few minutes.

At the other end there is Peeta. He is doing the same thing, only looking far more nervous that Katniss. His gaze is pulled to Katniss every couple of seconds, and for a moment, Gale is indescribably glad that Katniss isn't looking back.

Until, of course, she does.

It's a wide shot, so people who weren't looking closely wouldn't have noticed. But Gale could. He watched as they caught each other's attention, and then stared at each other for a moment. Silence—the tributes don't talk at this point—and then he watches as he realises that Mellark has been watching her behaviour as much as he has (only without the benefit of the screen to help).

Its a shake of the head that drives it home to Gale. It's the same advice that Gale would have given her—don't go for the bow, go for the trees. You won't make it. You know the smart decision.

But that fact that he's here, stuck behind a screen, thousands of miles away, and Mellark is there is like a driving force that punches him in the gut.

He punches a wall. He knows that the people around him will know what he's thinking—it was as if the only one in the district who didn't know that he had feelings for Katniss was Katniss herself. They look at him with pity—and disappointment, from his mother, who has to take him to Katniss's mother to make sure that his fingers aren't too badly hurt.

Katniss's mother and Prim watch him wearily, as though worried he might explode.

To be honest, he's a little worried too.

**.:.**

**A/N: **Another long one. Over by about fifty words. I feel like I'm letting myself go a little, which isn't great :S But I'm sure I'll get back on top of it.I downloaded the album of Spring Awakening (SO GOOD) so I'm in an angsty writing mood :P

Anyway, this is Part 2. Thanks for not minding about the short break I took. I feel like I'm getting a little monotonous, so I'm working on adding some actually plot for Gale that's outside of Katniss.

Let me know what you think, and suggestions for Gale's home life twists would be good? Reviews?

**xx**

**.:.**

_Next: Katniss in the tree/Peeta with the careers. _


End file.
